Bak Air dan Minyak
by Aizu Himeko
Summary: Hinata sangat membenci Naruto. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Kepribadian mereka yang jauh berbeda membuat mereka seperti Air dan Minyak!
1. Awal dari cerita

Bak Air dan Minyak

Pairings: Naruto and Hinata (Slight SasuSaku)

Rated: T

Genre: Drama/Friendship

Disc. : Kishimoto-sensei is Da Best

Summary: Hinata sangat membenci Naruto. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Kepribadian mereka yang jauh berbeda membuat mereka seperti Air dan Minyak!

OoO

_Note: Disini saya buat Hinata lebih terlihat buas! Be careful!_

_Dan saya juga membuat Hinata seseorang yang sangat tidak pemalu! Tidak seperti aslinya!_

OoO

"Ouch!" teriak seorang gadis cantik yang terjatuh dari tempat asalnya berdiri. Siapa lagi selain gadis yang memegang teguh nama "Blueberry Girl" di sekolahnya-Konoha High School. Hyuuga Hinata.

"Kalau lari, hati-hati dong!" teriak Hinata kepada sosok yang menabraknya tadi. Seorang lelaki berambut kuning dan berkumis. Tapi, itu bukan kumis yang biasa anda lihat di tv. Kumis itu berada di pipi. Dia sangat terkenal di sekolahnya dengan sebutan "Pembuat Onar no. 1". Uzumaki Naruto

"Heh, Bluberi gal, lu juga lihat-lihat dong tempatlu berdiri! Berdirinya di tengah jalan pula!" teriak Naruto lalu kembali berlari.

"Damn it, you banana's hair!" teriak Hinata.

"Sudahlah, Hinata, kau bisa membalas perbuatannya nanti!" ucap Tenten, teman sekelasnya yang berambut coklat dan bercepol dua. Anak yang manis. Sayang tomboy.

"Ugh, jika aku berhasil menemukannya, aku akan menghancurkannya sampai remuk!" ucap Hinata sambil berdiri dan merapikan roknya.

"Haha…" ucap Tenten. "Ayo ke kelas!"

oOo

Hinata memang sangat membenci Naruto. Sejak anak baru itu hadir, Hinata sering dibuat kesal olehnya. Setiap mereka bertemu, mereka selalu ribut dan puncaknya pada perkelahian. Teman-temannya memang selalu mencegah perbuatan mereka. Tetapi, tak kadang juga teman-temannya sampai kelelahan karena kedua-duanya begitu kuat dan ganas seperti anjing dan kucing. Karena itulah, mereka sering disebut "Air dan Minyak" atau "Anjing dan Kucing" tapi, mereka lebih sering disebut "Air dan Minyak"- Tidak akan pernah menyatu. Tapi, tak kadang juga Hinata sering diejek sebagai "Pacarnya" Naruto karena sering bertengkar. Begitu pula Naruto.

oOo

Krriiinnggg… Bel berbunyi panjang yang menandakan bahwa sudah saatnya untuk masuk ke kelas.

Ketika masuk kelas, Hinata langsung melihat pemandangan tidak enak di kelasnya. Sakura… secara tak sengaja **mencium bibir Sasuke! **Hal itu disebabkan oleh Naruto yang mendorong tubuh Haruno Sakura si gadis berambut pink dan membuatnya terjatuh tepat di tubuh Sasuke dan mencium bibir Uchiha Sasuke si Pangeran Tertampan secara tak sengaja!

Hinata yang merupakan salah satu fans Sasuke merasa sakit hati dan berlari ke luar kelas.

"Hi-Hinata!" teriak Tenten

Hinata berlari dan terus berlari hingga ia masuk ke wilayah toilet wanita dan memasuki salah satu toiletnya yang kosong. Biasanya, ketika bel sudah berbunyi, banyak gadis-gadis yang datang sengaja ke toilet hanya untuk melindungi diri dari serangan guru-guru mereka yang ganas. Ada yang hanya untuk menenangkan diri termasuk Hinata. Ada yang memang ingin ke toilet. Ada yang ingin ber-make up disana. Dan ada juga yang ingin berbincang-bincang dengan teman-temannya. Akhirnya, semua yang sering masuk ke toilet itu disebut "Penghuni Toilet Wanita" yah… termasuk juga Hinata…

Hinata yang bersembunyi di salah satu toilet itu menangis. Hinata menyadari bahwa bukan hanya dia yang merasa sakit hati. Diam-diam, di toilet sebelahnya juga ada yang menangis. Dia adalah seorang gadis berambut blonde panjang diikat dengan mata turquoise yang indah-Yamanaka Ino.

Ino juga seorang gadis yang merupakan fans berat Sasuke.

"Hey, dengar-dengar, si Pangeran Tertampan itu sudah pacaran tahu sama si Jidat Lebar itu!" ucap seorang gadis yang sedang bergosip dengan teman-temannya.

"Ah, masa? Masa Pangeran Tertanpan itu pacaran sih dengan si Jidat Lebar itu? Kaya "The Handsome and The Beast" ajaaa…" ucap teman si gadis itu diikuti dengan tawa teman-temannya.

Sakura memang satu-satunya wanita yang terdekat dengan Sasuke. Mereka selalu terlihat jalan berduaan. Karena itulah fans-fans Sasuke yang jumlahnya hampir satu sekolah ini membencinya. Menyindirnya. Dan menjauhinya. Sakura sudah tidak memiliki teman sekalipun. Setiap hari dia disindir sebagai "Playgirl" atau "Jidat Lebar Pelacur" di sekolahnya. Yah… mungkin dia takkan disindir seperti itu lagi. Sebab, hari ini adalah hari terakhir di sekolah ini dan tinggal menunggu pengumuman kelulusan 5 hari kedepan.

Waktu liburnya bisa dibilang cukup lama. Sekitar 6 bulan. Katanya waktu libur itu untuk mencari Universitas yang baik, menghabiskan waktu untuk Refreshing, dan lain lain. Terserah murid-muridnya lah mau ngapain saja di waktu liburan itu. Iya tidak?

'Aku ingin tahu, apakah perkataan mereka benar atau tidak ya?' ucap Hinata dalam batin.

oOo

_Aku tahu ini adalah hari terakhirku untuk masuk ke toilet wanita itu lagi. Aku tidak akan masuk kesana lagi dan menjadi penghuninya lagi sebab sebentar lagi aku akan lulus dari sekolah ini._

oOo

Hinata yang masih heran dengan perkataan gadis-gadis penggosip itu datang ke rumah Sakura. Saat itu pasti Sakura sudah sampai di rumah. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menanyakan tentang kejadian di sekolah tadi bersama Sasuke, tapi ia ingin membuktikan hubungannya denganSasuke seperti yang tadi dibilang gadis-gadis itu.

Ting tong…

"Hal- oh! Hinata? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucap Sakura yang terkejut melihat Hinata datang mengunjunginya.

"Aku kesini untuk menanyakan sesuatu…" ucap Hinata dengan tampang serius.

"Tentang apa?" ucap Sakura

"Tentang hubunganmu dengan Sasuke…"

"…"

"Apa benar kau sudah berpacaran dengannya?"

"Haah… Hinata, sebenarnya aku tak ingin mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya ini karena takut menyakitimu yang merupakan fans Sasuke tapi… sebenarnya aku dan Sasuke sudah menikah" ucap Sakura tanpa tanggung-tanggung.

Hinata merasa jantungnya berhenti. Matanya membulat seakan tidak percaya. Tubuhnya membeku. Hatinya hancur bagaikan cermin pecah. Rasa sakit menjalar di hatinya. Sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya.

Hinata kembali tenang dalam sekejap. "Haha… kau pasti bercanda"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bercanda. Lihat" ucap Sakura serius sambil menunjukkan cincin di jari manisnya. Tetulis tulisan 'SS forever'

Hinata kembali membeku. Hatinya benar-benar sudah hancur dan tak dapat di satukan lagi. Kecintaannya kepada seorang Sasuke sudah benar-benar…

Hancur

"Tapi kenapa…?" ucap Hinata perih

"Aku… terpaksa melakukannya demi keluargaku. Ayahku sakit parah dan sudah berkali-kali menjalani operasi dan itu semua memakan biaya sangat banyak. Semua tabungan ayah, ibu, aku dan kakakku habis cuma untuk biaya operasi ayah. Dengan sengaja, ibuku mencoba untuk menjodohkanku dengan Sasuke yang berasal dari keluarga kaya raya. Dengan menikahi Sasuke, biaya operasi dan rawat inap ayahku bisa tertolong dengan bantuan keluarga Uchiha…" ucap Sakura. "Sejak saat itu aku sudah benar-benar mencintainya sejak pandangan pertama. Selain itu dia juga mencintaiku. Lalu dengan cepat kami menikah dan ekonomi keluarga kami kembali stabil"

Hinata terdiam. Dia berpikir, apabila dia terus memaksa Sasuke untuk putus dengan Sakura, mungkin ayah Sakura sudah tiada…

Hinata memaklumi keadaan Sakura yang berjuang untuk membuat keadaan ayahnya membaik. Sekarang, dia memutuskan untuk tidak membenci Sakura lagi. Tidak mencintai Sasuke lagi karena dia telah mempunyai istri.

"Aku sengaja tidak memberi tahu seorang pun tentang masalah ini terkecuali kamu. Jika seluruh sekolah tahu bahwa aku telah menikah dengan Sasuke… kau tahu 'kan?" lanjut Sakura.

"Ya…" ucap Hinata. "Kau bisa terbunuh oleh fans-fans Sasuke itu"

Sakura mengangguk.

Yah… apa boleh buat. Jaga istrimu baik-baik ya, Sasuke…

"Sakura…" ucap Hinata

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku menjadi temanmu?"

Sakura terkejut melihat Hinata yang dulu sangat membencinya sekarang ingin menjadi teman dengannya. Ada apa ini?

"Hinata… kau…"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok! Aku sudah memaklumi hubunganmu dengan Sasuke… aku benar-benar ingin menjadi sahabatmu…" ucap Hinata dengan muka blushing.

Sakura tersenyum. Dia menyadari bahwa akan ada teman yang mau bersamanya sebagai Sahabat.

oOo

Hari pengumuman kelulusan pun tiba. Semua murid berdesakan karena ingin melihat name-nya. Termasuk juga Hinata. Karena dia tomboy dan ditakutin oleh wanita-wanita di sekolah, akhirnya ketika Hinata datang dan berteriak "Hooiii! Minggir dong! Mau lihat nih!" semua langsung terdiam dan memberikan tempat untuk berjalan menuju papan pengumuman itu. Hinata berjalan dengan pandangan angkuh seperti Ratu. Diikuti Sakura yang tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku sahabat barunya itu.

"Yes! Omigosh! Aku **LULUS**!" teriak Hinata sambil melompat riang dan tersenyum lebar.

"Haha! Aku juga Hinata!" teriak Sakura

"Yay! Kita berdua lulus!" teriak Hinata sambil memeluk Sakura erat-erat.

"H-hhh… Hina-ta… aku gak bisa bernafas…" ucap Sakura

"Oh, ok!" ucap Hinata sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Semua orang hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan what-the…

Hari ini, seluruh anak-anak kelas XII 100% lulus. Ini merupakan sebuah kebanggaan sekolah karena telah berhasil meluluskan seluruh murid-murid kelas XII 100%. Seluruh murid pun melepas topi sekolahnya dan melemparkannya ke udara sambil tertawa riang. Tentu saja Naruto yang penuh kejutan itu tidak ketinggalan hebohnya. Rupanya Naruto sudah menyiapkan petasan dan DUAR! Petasan warna-warni memenuhi lapangan sekolah yang sedang seramai-ramainya ini. Anak laki-laki menyemprotkan spray berwarna ke setiap baju anak-anak. Naruto juga sudah menyiapkan balon air dan tepung untuk ditaburi ke seluruh murid yang lulus. Dan pesta yang sangat-tersangat meriah pun dimulai.

"Duar! Duar!"

"Kyaaa!"

Pokoknya sekolah sudah seperti lapangan yang dirancang untuk pesta yang amat teramat besar.

Duk!

"Haah… haa…" ucap Sakura dan Hinata sambil duduk di kursi sebelah lapangan. Mereka kelelahan dengan pesta besar-besaran itu. Bajunya benar-benar dipenuhi oleh tepung, air dan corak warna-warni karena spray. Begitu pula muka, tangan, seluruh anggota badan.

"Kau haus? Ini, aku punya minuman dingin untukkmu" ucap Hinata sambil memberikan minuman dingin kepada Sakura

"Terima kasih, Hinata" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum dan meminum minuman itu.

"Oh ya, Sasuke mana?" ucap Hinata.

"Umm… kayaknya masih di lapangan…" ucap Sakura.

"Haah… senangnya… aku tidak pernah melihat pesta yang sangat besar seperti ini seumur hidup" ucap Hinata.

"Hah? Benarkah?" ucap Sakura.

"Entahlah…" ucap Hinata sambil melihat lapangan dan tersenyum.

I love this day…

oOo

_Sudah berminggu-minggu ini aku terus berusaha mencari universitas yang bagus untukku yang seorang penyanyi. Hm… aku tahu kalau universitas kesenian adalah yang terbaik untukku. Terapalagi jika universitas itu adalah Art and Culture University yang berada di Aizu__w__akamatsu itu. Tetapi… jarak kota itu dengan kota tempatku tinggal sangat jauh… sedangkan di Konoha hanya ada Universitas Hukum. Dan itu pun cuma satu! Apakah aku harus pindah tempat tinggal di sana? Haruskah aku…? Ah… aku tidak terlalu mahir dalam hal hukum dan rasanya tidak mungkin masuk ke Universitas Hukum itu dengan nilai seperti ini. Haah…_

oOo

_-Di Kafe Konoha-_

"Uuh… benar-benar membingungkan!" ucap Hinata sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Yah… kalau begitu dengan terpaksa kau harus pindah ke kota Wakamatsu, Hinata" ucap Sakura dan menyeruput kopinya.

"Ta-tapi… jangankan aku berani tinggal di kota Wakamatsu, di rumah nenekku pun aku tidak mau!" bentak Hinata

Sakura menghela nafas panjang untuk menghadapi kelakuan sahabatnya ini. "Hinata, ini adalah tes untuk menguji kemandirianmu. Kau harus bisa mandiri mulai dari sekarang. Kau kan sudah 18 Hinata… kau harus bisa mandiri. Lihat saja aku, aku hidup mandiri sebagai istri Sasuke. Tiap hari aku bangun pagi-pagi dan membuatkannya sarapan. Ketika di rumah aku langsung melaksanakan pekerjaanku sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Mencuci baju, memasak, menyetrika… itu adalah bukti bahwa aku sudah bukan anak kecil yang hidupnya tergantung dengan orang lain!"

Hinata terdiam. Perkataan Sakura benar. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi. Dia adalah Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata yang tak kenal dengan kata 'menyerah'.

"Tapi… kalau aku tidak diterima?" ucap Hinata dengan perasaan sedih sedikit.

"Tenanglah… nilai seni budaya-mu kan bagus. Malahan yang tertinggi di kelas XII-B kan?" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Hinata terdiam lagi.

"Aku juga akan pindah bersamamu. Lagipula tujuan kita sama, menuntut ilmu di universitas seni" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lagi.

Kau memang benar-benar sahabat sejati, Sakura…

"Be-benarkah? Aku terharu nih…" ucap Hinata. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau akan mangambil jurusan mana?"

"Aku akan mengambil jurusan seni musik" ucap Sakura.

Hinata terbelalak mendengarnya. "Benarkah? Bearti kita sama dong!"

"Hmm… ya" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum… lagi.

"Aku senang jika ada seorang teman yang benar-benar searah dan sependapat denganku… teman seperti itu jarang sekali. Walaupun aku juga mempunyai seorang teman dekat, tapi kamu-lah yang paling nge-pas denganku" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Yah… aku juga sama. Terapalagi aku tidak mempunyai teman sekalipun kecuali kamu…" ucap Sakura sambil menyeruput lagi kopinya.

"Wah… kau benar-benar… super pas untuk menjadi sahabatku!" ucap Hinata.

Dan sekali lagi Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku sudah memutuskan, aku akan pindah dan tinggal di kota Aizuwakamatsu!" ucap Hinata sambil mengeluarkan senyumnya yang paling lebar.

"Baik! Kapan kita akan berangkat?" ucap Sakura.

"Paling tidak 1 minggu lagi. Ok?" ucap Hinata sambil mengacungkan jempol.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Yahooooo! Aku akan mencoba untuk mandiri!" teriak Hinata. Tapi seketika ekspresi Hinata yang luar biasa itu hilang. "Ta-tapi… jika kamu akan pindah dan tinggal bersamaku, Sasuke-nya gimana?"

"Tenang… Sasuke akan mengijinkanku… tenanglah…" ucap Sakura sambil berkedip.

Gluk! Hinata tersedak dengan kedipan Sakura. Sakura begitu cantik… berbeda dengannya… Oh my…

oOo

_Aku memang senang jika ada seseorang yang searah denganku… yah… walaupun aku memang membencinya… tapi itu dulu! Aku sudah benar-benar memaklumi hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura sekarang. _

_Sakura… apa kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku mengagumimu karena kecantikanmu dan kepintaranmu. Serta kesabaranmu. Aku ingin seperti kau, Sakura… tapi aku lebih baik menjadi diriku yang sekarang… ya, kan?_

oOo

"A-apa? Kenapa kau tidak mengijinkanku, Sasuke?" teriak Sakura ketika di rumah.

"Kenapa? KENAPA? Jelas-jelas jika kau pindah ke kota lain saja sudah bearti kita berpisah! Nanti orang tua kita akan curiga, Sakura… lalu, bagaimana dengan kebutuhan seksualku? Apa harus kupenuhi dengan wanita lain? Menikah dengan wanita lain dan menceraikan dirimu?" bentak Sasuke.

Hinata yang berada di belakang Sakura menegukkan ludahnya. Sasuke benar-benar galak seperti singa…

"Aku sudah bilang ke orang tuaku dan orang tuamu. Mereka semua setuju. Lagipula kita masih 18, Sasuke… jika kita mau membuat anak, lain kali sajalah! Lagipula, jika aku pindah nanti, orang tuamu akan mengirimkan kakakmu untuk tinggal bersamamu" ucap Sakura tanpa rasa takut walau Hinata yang di belakangnya sudah keringat dingin.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang… sebagai suami, dia harus menerima keadaan Sakura kapan pun dan dimana pun. Sakura memang benar. Mereka masih 18 tahun. Mereka masih punya sesuatu yang penting selain kerumah tanggaan mereka. Yaitu sekolah. Menimba ilmu dan meraih mimpi. Itulah kewajiban mereka.

"Baiklah, aku merelakanmu pergi. Tapi ingat, jangan lupa untuk selalu mengabari keadaanmu. Kau mengerti?" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Hinata dan tersenyum lebar. Lalu Sakura menatap Sasuke lagi dan…

"Arigatou, Sasuke, my love" ucap Sakura setelah memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir Sasuke.

"Hn"

oOo

_-1 minggu kemudian-_

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari seluruh pihak keluarga Sakura dan Hinata, mereka pun berangkat. Naik pesawat tentunya.

"Daah, Sasuke, ibu, ayah, kakak!" teriak Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada anggota keluarganya yang beberapa meter di belakang Sakura.

"Semoga berhasil ya, Sakura!" ucap ibu Sakura.

"Dadah, ayah, Hanabi!" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Hati-hati ya, kak Hinata!" teriak Hanabi.

"Ya!" teriak Hinata.

Mereka pun berangkat.

Tetapi, diam-diam ada sepasang mata yang mengintai mereka. Siapakah dia?

oOo

_Aku harap, aku diterima di universitas itu… tapi… rasanya ada yang aneh… kenapa ya?_

oOo

**To Be Continued**

oOo

_Yosh! Ini fic pertama saya…!_

_Yup! Chapter depan akan saya tulis secepatnya jika sempat._

_Saya rasa ini akan menjadi fic terpanjang saya…_

_Kalau alurnya kecepatan, dimaafin ya… maklum, saya memang begitu…_

_Kalau ada yang typo juga tolong dimaafin._

_Anda ingin tahu kenapa Hinata sifatnya menjadi agresif dan tomboy? Saya memang sengaja membuat Hinata seperti itu karena hal itu akan bersangkutan dengan chapter kedepan._

_Yah… mungkin saya juga membuat chapter ini lumayan pendek juga karena akan bersangkutan dengan chapter nanti. _

_Review?_


	2. In Wakamatsu City

Bak Air dan Minyak

Pairings: Naruto and Hinata (Slight SasuSaku)

Rated: T

Genre: Drama/Friendship

Disc. : Kishimoto-sensei is Da Best

Summary: Hinata sangat membenci Naruto. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Kepribadian mereka yang jauh berbeda membuat mereka seperti Air dan Minyak!

OoO

_Note: Disini saya buat Hinata lebih terlihat buas! Be careful!_

_Dan saya juga membuat Hinata seseorang yang sangat tidak pemalu! Tidak seperti aslinya!_

OoO

_Aku harap, aku diterima di universitas itu… tapi… rasanya ada yang aneh… kenapa ya?_

oOo

"Heh, mereka akhirnya berangkat ya…"

"Ya, tentu saja mereka berangkat"

"Sialan, kenapa si Bluberi gal itu kesana? Sial…!"

"Tapi, kau tidak bisa mengubah keputusanmu… itu sudah permanen. Kau harus satu universitas dengan Hinata"

"Ugh, Sial!"

oOo

_-Di bandara Haneda-_

"Hurrr…! Kita sampai!" teriak Hinata ketika mereka sudah sampai di bandara Fukushima. "Sekarang kita tinggal naik kereta dan… **sampai**! Menyenangkan ya?"

"Menyenangkan?" ucap Sakura yang berada dibelakang Hinata.

"Lho?" ucap Hinata sambil berbalik dan menatap Sakura. "Kamu kenapa, Sakura?"

"Ugh… dasar! Siapa sih yang beraninya membuang permen karet disini?" ucap Sakura kesal sambil menarik dengan keras sepatunya yang lengket karena permen karet.

Hinata pun ikut membantu dengan menarik sepatunya. Beberapa lama kemudian, sepatu itu pun lepas, Sakura dan Hinata sampai terjatuh karenanya.

"Uuh… lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini sebelum ada permen karet yang menangkap kita lagi!" ucap Hinata.

"Ya!" ucap Sakura sambil memakai kembali sepatunya dan segera pergi.

Mereka tidak menyadari kalau orang-orang melihatnya dengan tatapan what-the…

"Hm… stasiunnya di mana ya…?" ucap Hinata sambil membuka peta Fukushima.

"Yah… sepertinya kita harus…" ucap Sakura

"Ah! Aku tahu! Itu dia tepat didepan kita!" teriak Hinata. "Ayo kita kesana!"

"Ya… ya…" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Mereka pun pergi… secara perlahan… (?)

oOo

_Waktu terus berjalan dan berjalan… setelah aku berada di Fukushima, aku langsung melanjutkan perjalananku menuju Aizuwakamatsu. Memang banyak hal yang ingin aku beli dikota__ Fukushima__. Maklum… aku kan shopaholic… he… he…_

_Sekarang, aku masih di perjalanan menuju kota Wakamatsu. Dan sekarang sudah malam. Sakura sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Sedangkan aku masih bangun dan menatapi tetesan air hujan. Aku rasa, sudah saatnya aku untuk tidur. Tapi, aku tidak bisa tidur… aku merasa ada yang aneh sejak di Bandara Kumamoto tadi… sebenarnya ada apa…?_

oOo

"Hei… bangun… kita sudah sampai…" ucap Sakura

"Zzz… ha!" ucap Hinata sambil terbangun dari tidurnya. Rupanya… Hinata ketiduran.

"Cepat cuci muka. Keretanya sampai tepat di kota Stasiun Wakamatsu" ucap Sakura

"Hmm… ya…" ucap Hinata sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

Sesudah mencuci mata, Hinata dan Sakura melangkah keluar sambil melihat sekeliling. Kota Wakamatsu memang indah. Selanjutnya…

"Ah! Lihat! Ada sepasang sepatu bagus disana!" teriak Hinata

"Wow! Lihat! Ada diskon besar-besaran untuk baju dan tas disana!"

"Ha! Lihat harga syal ini, begitu menarik!"

"Hei, lihat! Ada souvenir murah disana!"

"Hiyaaaa! Celana-celana ini bagus sekali!"

Yah… mulai deh pekerjaan shopaholic ini…

"Hei… Hinata…" ucap Sakura yang berada di belakang Hinata.

"Ini! Ini! Ini model paling lang…"

"HINATA!" teriak Sakura yang memotong perkataan Hinata.

Hinata yang kaget setengah mati terdiam dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kaget-takut-tidak bisa diartikan.

"A… ada apa?" ucap Hinata gugup.

"Ma… maaf…" ucap Sakura sambil _blushing_. "Lebih baik kita cari universitas itu… mencari tempat tinggal… menaruh koper-koper kita… dan kembali disini"

Hinata terdiam dan berpikir. Betul juga ya…

"Baiklah…" ucap Hinata sambil menaruh celana yang tadi dia pegang.

Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata. Hinata memang seorang super shopaholic yang hampir tidak bisa dihentikan kelakuannya.

oOo

_-Di Art and Culture University-AizuWakamatsu-_

"Ja… jadi… kita diterima, bu?" ucap Hinata sambil menghadap dekan universitas itu.

"Ya… tentu saja. Kalian memiliki bibit seni yang bagus. Kalian akan saya ikutkan dalam kelas seni musik" ucap dekan universitas itu.

"Dan… sekarang kami bisa pergi?" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Ya"

"Yes! Terima kasih Ibu dekan" ucap Hinata sambil menyalami ibu dekannya.

"Ya, sama-sama" ucap ibu dekan sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya… mereka diterima di universitas itu.

"Yeah! Kita diterima!" teriak Hinata di luar gerbang universitas. "Sekarang kita mau kemana?"

"Kita mencari tempat tinggal untuk kita" ucap Sakura.

"Tapi… dimana?" ucap Hinata.

"Lebih baik kalian ikut bersamaku, aku punya sebuah rumah yang bagus untuk kalian" ucap… Naruto! Kenapa dia ada disini?

"Naruto?" ucap Sakura.

"Ha… ARRGGHH!" teriak Naruto.

"What the… AHHHH!" teriak Hinata.

"Bluberi gal?"

"Banana's hair?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah Hinata yang sama terkejutnya dengan Naruto.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya- apa yang kau lakukan disini?" teriak Hinata.

Sakura menatap heran Naruto dan Hinata yang sudah seperti anjing bertemu dengan kucing.

"Herrgghh! Jangan-jangan kau mengikutiku kesini!" teriak Hinata.

"WHAT? Kau-lah yang mengikutiku kesini, dasar Bluberi gal!" teriak Naruto

"Heh! Mana mungkin aku mengikuti orang bodoh sepertimu, Banana's hair!" teriak Hinata.

"Sigh! Ayo kita selesaikan urusan ini!" teriak Naruto mendekati Hinata.

"Ayo!" teriak Hinata tak mau kalah. "Hiyaaa!"

"Haaaa!" teriak Naruto dengan serangan pertamanya, serangan bau mulut.

Tentu saja Hinata langsung menghindar dan menutupi hidung dan mulutnya.

"Ugh! Bau! Berapa lama sih, kamu enggak sikat gigi?" teriak Hinata.

"2 minggu" ucap Naruto dengan seringainya.

'He? 2 minggu? Dasar anak yang jorok…!' ucap Sakura dalam batin.

"Ugh! Aku tidak boleh kalah, rasakan serangan balasanku ini!" teriak Hinata sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hentikan!" teriak Sakura.

Naruto dan Hinata pun secara reflex menghentikan serangan-serangannya.

"Naruto, apakah kau juga akan belajar di universitas ini?" ucap Sakura.

"Tentu!" ucap Naruto dengan senyum khasnya.

"Cih, dengan Sakura saja senyumnya kaya gitu. Kalau orang lain lansgsung terbunuh dah!" ucap Hinata.

"Kauuuu!" ucap Naruto sambil memberikan Death Glare ke Hinata.

"Ssshh! Sudah-sudah! Kalian jangan bertengkar lagi" ucap Sakura. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tadi bilang kau mempunyai sebuah rumah yang bagus, dimana?"

"Sini, ikut aku, aku akan menunjukkannya" ucap Naruto.

oOo

_Cih, sial, sial, siaaaalll! Kenapa dia harus disini sih? Ngegangguin saja! 1 universitas lagi dengan aku! Siaallll!_

_Ugh, kalau kayak gini jadinya, mendingan aku tetap di Konoha dah! Sialan kau Banana's Hair!_

oOo

_-Di daerah rumah yang akan ditinggali oleh Sakura dan Hinata-_

"Wah… jadi ini?" ucap Sakura.

"Tak kusangka… ayahku sudah menyiapkan ini…" ucap Hinata sambil terkagum-kagum dengan rumah di depannya. Sebuah rumah yang kecil, cukup untuk 2 orang. Walaupun kecil, tapi kelihatannya sangat pantas untuk Sakura dan Hinata.

"Yah… begitulah. Tak lama setelah kalian berangkat, ayahmu menelfonku untuk segera menyewa sebuah rumah yang kira-kira dekat dengan universitas itu" ucap Naruto sambil memberikan kunci rumah tersebut. "Ini kuncinya"

Hinata pun mencoba mengambilnya, tapi…

"Ini bukan untukmu, ini untuk Sakura" ucap Naruto.

Sakura pun dengan cepat mengambil kunci yang dipegang Naruto. Seketika, Sakura sudah berada di depan pintu rumah itu. Dan…

Cekrek.

Pintu rumah itupun terbuka. Sakura dan Hinata terkagum. Rumah ini ternyata juga sudah diisi dengan barang-barang yang diperlukan oleh Sakura dan Hinata.

"Wah… ayahku pasti tahu kalau uangku akan dibelanjakan untuk baju, bukan untuk barang-barang seperti ini… fu… fu…" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum dan memikirkan ayahnya yang menghabiskan uangnya hanya untuk ini.

Hal itu sih, tidak usah dipikirkan. Ayah Hinata adalah seseorang yang kaya raya. Pemilik perusahaan besar. Mungkin bagi ayah Hinata, ini adalah suatu hal yang kecil…

"Rumah yang bagus" ucap Sakura sambil memasuki rumah kecil itu. "Semua yang kita perlukan sudah ada. Kursi, TV, meja, tempat tidur, kulkas, bahkan meja tempat tidur pun sudah disediakan"

"Hihi… ya…" ucap Hinata sambil tertawa kecil dan sambil menduduki kursi ruang tamu yang masih baru itu.

"Aku… lebih baik pergi. Disini aku hanya merepotkan saja. Selamat menikmati rumah barumu…!" ucap Naruto sambil menjauh pergi.

"Terima kasih, ya, Naruto!" teriak Sakura dari kejauhan. "Nah… sekarang… apa?"

"Hm" ucap Hinata dengan seringainya.

Hinata dan Sakura pun langsung membenahi rumah baru mereka tersebut. Hinata bertugas memasukkan baju-baju Hinata dan Sakura ke lemari. Sakura bertugas mengepel lantai rumah.

"Hei, Saku-AHH!" teriak Hinata ketika tiba-tiba dia terpeleset dan jatuh.

"Hinata, kamu gak apa-apa?" ucap Sakura sambil membantu Hinata berdiri.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok…" ucap Hinata sambil membersihkan bajunya. "Uuh… pantatku sakit…"

Sakura pun tertawa kecil dan kembali mengepel.

oOo

_Rumah baru ini sih… aku akuin nyaman. Tapi…! Kalau ada si Banana's hair, rasanya jadi kesel banget! Lebih baik aku disuruh tenggelam ke palung Mariana daripada bertemu dengannya! Uugh!_

_Uh… tapi… ayahku memang hebat, dia sudah menyediakan ini tepat saat aku berada di pesawat. Mungkin… ayah khawatir dengan aku yang belum bisa mandiri sepenuhnya. Tidak seperti Sakura. Walaupun ayahku tahu kalau Sakura ada disisiku, kenapa ayah harus repot-repot lagi dengan membeli rumah ini?_

oOo

"Hei, Hinata" ucap Sakura setelah membenahi rumah ini.

"Apa?" jawab Hinata yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Kenapa sih, setiap kamu dan Naruto bertemu pasti bertengkar?"

Hinata menghela nafas. "Haah… sebenarnya, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku selalu bertengkar dengannya. Setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya, rasa amarah yang bergejolak datang secara tiba-tiba dan aku tidak tahu kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi… aku mendekatinya dan tiba-tiba aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang seperti mengajak orang bertengkar secara tak sengaja, tapi terkadang juga aku mengucapkannya dengan sengaja…"

"Ooh…" ucap Sakura.

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu darimana aku berasal, aku merasa aneh karena tiba-tiba saat pertama kali aku membuka mataku, aku merasa sudah menjadi seorang gadis remaja. Ini aneh, biasanya orang-orang normal melewati masa kecil terlebih dahulu, kenapa aku saat dilahirkan aku langsung menjadi remaja? Ini aneh…" ucap Hinata.

Sakura tertawa geli mendengar perkataan Hinata itu.

"Hei, Sakura, apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap Sakura dalam-dalam.

"Ah! Tidak kok… tidak ada…" ucap Sakura.

"Hmmmhhh! Aneh!" ucap Hinata. Lalu ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. "Aku mandi dulu, ya!"

_-10 menit kemudian-_

"Sakuraaaa!" teriak Naruto yang berlari kearah Sakura.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang melihat Naruto ngos-ngosan didepannya.

"A-aku ditelefon oleh ayahnya Hinata, kalau…" ucap Naruto tertahan melihat pemandangan…

"La… la… la- KYAAA!" teriak Hinata.

Sakura yang terkejut itu langsung melihat kearah Hinata. Mukanya langsung memanas melihat Hinata yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan handuk. Seketika Sakura sadar dari pikiran panasnya dan langsung melihat kearah Naruto. Terlihat Naruto sedang nosebleed dan mukanya memerah. Dengan cepat, Sakura menutup mata Naruto dengan tangannya supaya Naruto tidak berpikiran mesum terhadap Hinata.

Hinata pun dengan terburu-buru berlari menuju kamarnya. Dan…

BLAM!

Sakura pun membuka kembali mata Naruto yang sedari tadi tertutup.

"Naruto, apa yang kau tadi mau katakan?" tanya Sakura.

"Eh, um… aku disuruh menjadi… pengawalnya Hinata sampai nanti lulus universitas…" ucap Naruto sambil mengelap darah yang mengalir deras dari hidungnya.

"APAAAA?" teriak Hinata yang menggelegar itu. Walau suara Naruto biasa saja, tetapi jarak kamar Sakura dan Hinata yang terbilang sangat dekat dengan ruang tamu tempat Sakura dan Naruto berada, tidak akan bisa membuat Hinata tidak mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"A-apa? Aku tidak sudi kalau orang ini menjadi pengawalku!" teriak Hinata yang sudah berada didepan mereka. Tentu saja Hinata sudah berpakaian. Kalau tidak, Naruto akan pingsan dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari hidungnya.

"Yah… tapi apa boleh buat, ini perintah tuan Hiashi" ucap Naruto.

Hinata terbelalak. "A-ayah…"

oOo

_Uuh… kenapa, sih? Gara-gara ayah sangat mengkhawatirkan aku, Naruto sampai disuruh untuk menjadi pengawalku. Uugh! Apa ayah gak tahu kalau aku dan si Banana's hair itu musuh bebuyutan? Uh! Aku protes! Padahal, aku sudah mengirim SMS ke ayahku kalau ayah tak perlu repot-repot mengawasiku sampai mengirim pengawal untukku. Tapi malahan, ayah kirim balik SMS ke aku kalau aku itu perlu perlindungan ketat karena aku ini masih anak-anak, belum mandiri. Hmph! Aku tahu kalau satu-satunya teman yang kuliah bersamaku dikota ini selain Sakura adalah Naruto, tapi, tak perlu sampai membuat Naruto menjadi pengawalku segala, kan?_

oOo

_-Keesokan harinya di Mal Wakamatsu-_

"Hei, Sakura" ucap Naruto yang berada disebelah Sakura.

"Hm, apa Naruto?" ucap Sakura.

"Sampai kapan sih, dia akan berhenti belanja?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat Hinata yang sedang mencoba-coba sepatu yang jumlahnya ratusan itu. Ditangan Naruto dan Sakura, sudah beratus-ratus belanjaan Hinata di dalam plastik belanjaan Hinata. Mulai dari sepatu, baju, celana, perhiasan, dll. Tentu saja Hinata tidak akan kehabisan uang walaupun telah belanja beratus-ratus kali pun. Hinata gitu… si **shopaholic super**. Dilarang menghalanginya atau dia akan murka.

"Hmm… sampai dia puas" ucap Sakura singkat.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Woaa… bisa-bisa sampai malam nih!

"Eh, Sakura" ucap Naruto.

"Ada apa lagi Naruto?" ucap Sakura.

"Eh, a… aku… aku haus" ucap Naruto. Krruuukkk… itulah bunyi perut Naruto. "Dan juga lapar"

"Hm, aku juga…" ucap Sakura.

"Hei, hei! Bagaimana yang menurutmu paling bagus? Yang merah atau yang ungu?" ucap Hinata yang sudah berada tepat didepan Naruto dan Sakura sambil memperlihatkan dua sepatu yang berwarna merah dan ungu.

"Aku pikir, lebih baik aku memilih makan di restoran dan pulang kerumah dengan selamat" ucap Naruto. Sekarang, dia sudah mulai berbicara halus kepada Hinata. Kalau tidak? Kalian pikirkan sendiri.

"Hmm… aku juga sih sebenarnya begitu. Tapi, tapi! Aku tidak akan mau makan jika barang yang ingin sekali aku beli belum aku beli" ucap Hinata.

"Kayaknya, ungu yang itu cantik" ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk sepatu berwarna ungu lavender ditangan kanan Hinata.

"Wah! Aku juga berpikir begitu! Kalau begitu, aku beli!" ucap Hinata dan kemudian dia berlari menuju kasir.

Jreng! Seketika sepatu itu pun dibeli. Tapi…?

"Lho, Hinata, kok kamu belinya dua?" ucap Sakura ketika Hinata sudah kembali.

"Iya… soalnya karena aku adalah pelanggan tetap dari toko ini, aku jadi dapat diskon untuk pembelian 2 buah sepatu…" ucap Hinata sambil memberikan salah satu kantong plastik ke Sakura. "Dan yang merah ini aku sengaja belikan untukmu"

"Wah, Hinata, terima kasih ya" ucap Sakura sambil menerima bungkusan sepatu cantik berwarna merah tersebut.

"Sama-sama" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

_-Di restoran FB-_

Mereka sekarang tengah duduk sambil memakan bento. Hinata memakannya dengan lahap. Terapalagi Naruto. Jangan ditanya lagi, mereka bedua memang benar-benar sangat lapar.

Hinata makan dengan lahap tapi rapi. Mayonnaise-nya tidak bercipratan. Sebaliknya, Naruto makan dengan lahap tapi berantakan. Mayonnaise-nya bercipratan kemana-mana, bento nya pun ada yang jatuh, sayurannya bertebaran di meja. Ck ck ck… kepribadian mereka sungguh berbeda.

Dan… pas ketika Hinata baru saja akan melahap bento terakhirnya itu, Naruto dengan secepat kilat mengambil bento itu dari sumpit Hinata. Naruto memang terkesan pandai dalam menggunakan sumpit. Memang, warga Jepang memang sudah sewajibnya menggunakan sumpit. Tapi terkadang, ada juga beberapa orang yang menggunakan itu sebagai permainan, ajang pertandingan, bahkan alat untuk 'merampok' hal-hal kecil seperti makanan, CPU, dll. Mereka mempunyai keahlian yang handal, seperti… Naruto.

"Hei! Itu bento-ku!" teriak Hinata. Sebelum Naruto memasukkan bento itu ke mulutnya, Hinata mendorong tangan Naruto sehingga bento itu pun masuk kedalam tenggorokan Naruto. Padahal, saat itu Naruto sudah membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, dan secara efektif, bento itu membuat Naruto tersedak.

"Uh-uhuk!"

"He-hei! Banana's hair!" teriak Hinata sambil memegang pundak Naruto. Karena Hinata berteriak, spontan orang-orang disekitarnya pun ikut panik. Semua orang mendekati Hinata dan Naruto dengan tatapan ada-apa-ini?

"Hei! Ada apa ini?"

"Lihat! Dia tersedak!"

"Gawat! Jika begini terus dia bisa mati kehabisan nafas!

"A… a!" ucap Hinata gugup. Dia berkeringat dingin melihat Naruto yang seperti ikan di daratan.

Tapi… entah kenapa Hinata merasa tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Entah kenapa… dia merasa di hari sebelum-sebelumnya dia pernah menolong seseorang yang mengalami hal yang sama seperti orang ini…

Hinata pun berjalan perlahan menuju Naruto. Tangan Hinata meraih sesuatu di kantung celananya. Sebuah wewangian. Wangi aromaterapi Jasmine.

Dan… ketika Hinata menyodorkan wewangian itu di hidung Naruto, muka Naruto pun langsung menghijau. Ia pun berlari menuju kamar mandi. Sepertinya berhasil.

Hinata terkekeh. Rupanya Naruto tidak suka wangi bunga melati.

Beberapa orang pun perlahan menjauh. Mereka menghela nafas lega karena si korban ini sudah berhasil diselamatkan.

"Lho?" ucap Sakura sambil menghampiri Hinata. Sakura melihat sekeliling. Keadaan memang sudah normal tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan. Yah… siapa suruh kau ke kamar mandi dengan waktu yang sangat lama, Sakura?

Dan… itulah dia, Naruto. Kembali dengan wajah yang segar dan senang.

"Heh, kenapa dengan wajahmu? Banana's hair?" ucap Hinata dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

Seketika Naruto kembali cemberut. Apa dia mau berterima kasih atau malah marah ya?

"Huh! Aku tidak peduli dengan itu!" ucap Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Hinata. Hinata cemberut.

'Hhh! Lebih baik aku biarkan dia mati saja ya!' ucap Hinata dalam hati.

oOo

_Sudah cukup, sehari bersamanya saja sudah membuatku muak. Dasar merepotkan… seharusnya aku biarkan saja dia mati kehabisan nafas. Huuh! Habis ini, aku harus menelefon ayahku untuk __**memecat **__dia! Aku akan berusaha untuk mencari pengawal lain! Kalau tidak juga gak apa-apa! Yang penting, aku tidak bertemu dengannya lagi!_

oOo

_-Di rumah Sakura dan Hinata-_

"Ya, halo yah?" ucap Hinata sambil menelfon ayahnya di HP nya.

"Ya, ada apa Hinata?" jawab ayah Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Yah, aku mau bilang kalau pengawal yang ayah suruh untuk mengawalku itu…"

"Apa?"

"Gagal untuk mengawal ku…"

"Apa? Gagal? Bagaimana bisa? Apakah dia meninggal? Atau dia kabur?"

"Bukan kedua-duanya, yah… si Naruto itu merepotkanku saja, yah… masa' tadi kita lagi makan di restoran, si Naruto itu tersedak bento, yah… lalu aku selamatin… tapi… pas akhir-akhirnya dia ga mau bilang terima kasih… padahal, kalau aku gak ada mungkin Naruto sudah meninggal kali ya…?"

"Haah… ayah kira kenapa… dia memang begitu, Hinata. Maklumi saja hal itu… berilah dia kesempatan sekali lagi…"

Hinata langsung sweat drop. 1 KALI LAGI? NOOOOOOO!

"Apa, yah? Aku gak mau! Sejak awal aku juga sudah benci sama dia! Gak sudi aku nerima dia! Aku memang benci seseorang yang tidak menerima berterima kasih kepada ku! Apalagi jika urusannya nyawa!"

Hiashi menghela nafas. Anak yang satu ini memang sulit dibilangin. Ada aja alasan yang meluncur dari lidah Hinata. Membuat orang capek karenanya.

"Hinata, apapun alasanmu, ayah tidak akan terima. Mulai detik ini, Naruto harus mengawal mu. Kalau perlu 24 jam penuh"

Hinata sweat drop lagi. '24 jam? Apa ayah gak tahu kalau dia itu seseorang yang mesum?'

"Uuh… tapi, pa…" 

"Ayah sudah bilang kalau ayah takkan terima apapun alasanmu. Sudah, ayah mau kerja. Selamat malam"

Tiit…

"Huh. Ayah memang menyebalkan!"

oOo

_-Keesokan Harinya-_

"Hoaam… pagi" ucap Hinata sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Disana sudah ada Sakura yang sedang memakan… umm… ramen?

Mata Hinata langsung terbuka sepenuhnya. Ramen? Apa tidak salah? Sakura membuat ramen untuk sarapan?

"Sakura… kok…" ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk mangkuk ramen yang masih panas di meja makan.

"Hinata, aku sengaja memasak ramen karena aku tahu, ramen itu kesukaanmu kan?" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Hinata tersentuh dengan kata-kata Sakura. Bagaimana dia tahu kalau Hinata suka ramen?

Hinata pun langsung duduk di kursi makan. Dia langsung melahap ramen tersebut sampai kuahnya bercipratan kemana-mana. Perut Hinata sekarang lebih kosong daripada yang semalam di restoran FB.

5 menit kemudian…

"Aku selesai" ucap Hinata sambil menaruh kembali mangkuk ramen yang sekarang telah kosong dan bersih.

Sakura hanya melihat mangkuk itu dalam-dalam. Habis. Bersih pula. Jadi dia tak perlu repot-repot mencuci piring Hinata lagi…

"Hm… Sakura?" tanya Hinata yang masih di tempat duduk.

"Ada apa Hinata?" ucap Sakura yang masih makan.

"Apa pernah kau… umm… sek-" ucap Hinata.

"Sebenarnya aku belum pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan Sasuke. Sasuke memang selalu memaksaku. Tapi aku tidak mau sama sekali. Aku mau tetap virgin sampai masa yang cocok untukku hamil" potong Sakura sambil tersenyum dan menatapi ramennya.

"Ooh…" ucap Hinata. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita mau kemana lagi? Baru 10 hari kita berlibur tapi sudah merasa bosan…"

"Hmm…" ucap Sakura. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke pemandian air panas Ashinomaki di bagian selatan kota Wakamatsu?"

"That's a very good idea!" ucap Hinata. "Tapi… Naruto juga nanti ikut?"

"Tentu saja. Dia kan pengawalmu" ucap Sakura.

Hinata langsung sweatdrop. Naruto yang mesum itu diajak mandi bersama oleh wanita-wanita seksi (?) ini. Apa yang kalian pikirkan?

"Kenapa, Hinata? Kau keberatan?" ucap Sakura.

"Ti-tidak kok…" ucap Hinata. "Tapi… apa kau tahu Sakura, kalau dia itu mesum?"

"Hah? Mesum?" ucap Sakura. "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau Naruto itu mesum?"

Hinata menghela nafas. "Begini ceritanya…"

**Flash back**

_-Hinata POV-_

_Setahun yang lalu…_

"_Haah…" ucapku sambil terus menulis dan menulis. Tanganku pegal. Sudah sejam aku menulis. Menulis apa? Pertanyaan bagus. Sekitar 1 jam yang lalu, guru Kakashi memberikanku beberapa lembar kertas yang harus kuiisi dengan cerita buatan sendiri. Cerita itu untuk mengganti nilai ulangan bahasa ku yang jelek. Sekitar 12 menit aku berpikir dan entah kenapa aku mendapatkan ide. Cerita itu tentang seorang gadis yang pemalu dan tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Gadis itu berusaha untuk mandiri. Dia ingin menjadi kuat. Tidak seperti dirinya saat ini. Lemah._

_Cerita yang sangat panjang itu hampir membuatku kehabisan ide. Akhirnya aku meraih air minum di tasku dan meminumnya. Aku ingin mengistirahatkan tanganku yang pegal sekali. Tapi guru Kakashi hanya memberiku 105 menit untukku menulis._

_Aku melihat sekelilingku sejenak. Kelas kosong. Hanya ada aku dan guru Kakashi._

_Aku menaruh pulpen ku. Ceritaku sudah selesai. Aku pun berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan menuju meja guru. Aku pun menyerahkan kertasku. Jam tepat menunjukkan pukul 14.56, artinya, aku menyerahkan kertasku tepat pada menit ke-34 sejak aku memulainya pada pukul 14.22. Hebat 'kan?_

_Aku istirahat sebentar di kursiku. Aku lelah sekali. Habis tenaga, habis akal._

_Kulihat guru Kakashi melihatku dengan wajah memerah. Ada apa? Ternyata setelah kutelusuri, kancing baju bagian atasku terbuka. Memperlihatkan hampir setengah belahan dadaku yang besar ini. Aku pun langsung mengancing bajuku kembali, membereskan tasku dan segera pergi dari kelas. Aku tidak mau guru Kakashi yang mesum itu melakukan apa-apa kepadaku._

_Aku berjalan menyelusuri sekolah ini. Benar-benar sudah sepi. Tiba-tiba… aku merasa ingin ke toilet. Aku pun berlari menuju toilet. Aku merasa lega… untuk sementara! Setelah aku keluar dari toilet, kulihat Naruto menatapku dengan tatapan super mesum. Sialan._

_Aku pun segera berlari. Tapi Naruto mengejarku. Uuh! Bagaimana ini?_

_Aku pun segera keluar dari sekolah ini. Untung Naruto tidak mengejarku lagi…_

_Aku heran kenapa Naruto masih disekolah ini…_

**End of Flash Back.**

"Oh… jadi begitu…" ucap Sakura.

"Yah… begitulah. Naruto sama saja dengan guru Kakashi. Mesum" Hinata.

"Tapi… daripada itu, kamu setuju gak ke pemandian air panas… hari ini?" ucap Sakura.

"Tentu saja!"

oOo

_Hah! Aku memang senang ke pemandian air panas! Itu bisa mengangkat kotoran dari kulitku… pokoknya enak deh!_

_Tapi… yang paling aku takuti nanti… adalah… Naruto… aku takut dia mengintip aku dan Sakura!_

oOo

"Ok, kamu udah siap, Naruto" ucap Sakura.

"Yo!" ucap Naruto.

"Oke, kita berangkat" ucap Hinata.

Mereka pun berangkat menuju pemandian air panas Ashinomaki.

oOo

**To Be Continued**

oOo

_Kayaknya… lama-lama fic ini masuk ke tipe fic humor deh… _=.=

_Ngomong-ngomong… tentang bandara, stasiun dll, saya minta maaf! Saya sih gak pernah ke Jepang…_

_Ngomong-ngomong tentang Jepang, Let's Pray for Japan. Japan… will __**shine again!**_

_Kalau ada yang typo, mohon dimaafin ya…!_

_Lalu, rasanya flash back nya tidak sesuai, ya…_

_Ngomong-ngomong soal dekannya itu juga… aku harap sih betul namanya dekan. Soalnya saya belum pernah masuk ke universitas!_

_Btw, __**saya tidak mengcopy dari fic lain. Ini 100% fic asli buatan saya!**_

_No flame plz…?_

_Review?_

_Note: FB restaurant: Fukushima Bento._


End file.
